Dostana
by laughnsmile96
Summary: Harry and Draco both have been cut off from their inheritance and they need a place to live. They both go to see a flat. The only downside, the owner's niece lives there and only wants girls to live with her niece. So what will Harry and Draco do to get the place. ON HOLD


**Hey guys. This is story collaboration with the Hoperocks98. I will be writing Harry's POV in this story and Hoperocks98 will be writing Draco's POV.**

**Disclamier: I don't own the Indian movie Dostana or Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**

**Hoperocks says: **_**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows**_

* * *

**Harry POV**

I could feel the sunlight on my face. I pulled my hand up and glanced at my watch. Oh wow, time to get up. I got up out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I put on my boxers and jeans. I open the door and exited the room quietly and began to pad down the stair as I put my shirt on.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and headed to the patio to enjoy the sun. When I reached the patio I saw pale blond hair peak out of one the chairs on the patio. I went and sat in the chair next to the blond haired person.

The blonde turned their head to see who I was. Malfoy!?

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked me.

"I'm here for the same reason you are."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"You know what I'm talking about" I winked for a good measure

The tips of Malfoy's ears turned red

"How do you know about my personal affairs? Are you stalking me or something?"

"It's not that hard to figure out when all you can hear at night is 'Oh, Draco. Oh yeah. Oh baby.'"

Draco smirked at me.

**Draco's POV**

"Of course Potty, I posses certain qualities like class, charm, awesomeness, and all the other things that make the ladies scream… From what I heard it seems Daphne wasn't exactly satisfied with your performance."

Potter began to flush furiously. If he didn't stop soon, he would undoubtedly make tomatoes from all over jealous of his deep red face. Smirking, I relished the fact that I still had it; even after a full year. Even after a year of groveling before the feet of the ministry and pretending I was really a nice little boy who was mislead by the evil dark lord, I could still mess with scar-face.

Potter continued his ungraceful sputtering for a few seconds before closing his eyes and attempting to retain his composure.

I took that moment to savor my coffee and return to the newspaper. I really needed a place to stay… Hmm, what do we have here… 2 bedroom flat, 200 galleons per month? Far too expensive! Studio, 200 galleons? Are they insane? Has the war gone to their heads? No one is going to pay two HUNDERED galleons JUST to stay in some small horrid STUDIO! Honestly! A studi-

"Look Malfoy, it's been a year. Let's put the past behind us and be friends alright?" Potty extended his hand.

Ugh. Stupid Potter. Breaking my very important, completely necessary, internal rant of awesomeness.

Wait.

What?

Scar-face wants to be MY friend? After 8 bitter years of taunting The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die because he turned down my offer at friendship, HE wants to be MY friend?  
There were plenty of times that I had imagined this moment as a child, him offering his hand and me shooting him down cruelly. Laughing at his miserable down-trodden face… but now… when the opportunity has finally risen…

Hesitantly, I shook his hand.

and then everything got really awkward.

Uhm… Draco! Think of something witty you dumbass! Uhmm.. Uhmm.. Uhmm.. Got it!

"I think Hell just froze over"

That was horrible. Gah, stupid brain! Failing me when I need you most!

Potter snickered "Great, now it won't be so bad when you get down there"

I scowled.

"Only joking, don't frown! Wouldn't those wrinkles to become more prominent now would we?

Wrinkles!? I patted down my face quickly, the horror! I can't get wrinkles! I'm only 19! No! No! No!

Potter chuckled

Oh. He's joking.

"Not funny Potter."

"We're friends now remember? Call me Harry"

"Uhm.. Okay then…H-Harry" the word felt nice rolling of my tongue "I must leave you now…"

Harry glanced down at some odd muggle contraption on his wrist.  
"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later then?"

"Sure" I replied  
Concentrating hard on the picture of the flat I had seen in the newspaper yesterday, I appartated away with what I hoped was a resounding crack.

* * *

**A/N: Hello People/Unicorns/Computers/Earthlings! Dibs here (AKA hoperocks98)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As Smile so wonderfully forgot to mention, this story is based on the movie Dostana. (If you've heard of it, great! If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry your pretty little head about it****) We basically copied it Harry Potterified it.**

**Review for virtual cookies!**


End file.
